A Curse And Some Choices
by Kimbley A-Splode
Summary: About a girl, Kira, who buys a cursed necklace and wakes up the next day as a Burrowing Owl! Digger finds her and brings her back to the great tree. Will romance blossom? When or if Kira can become a human again will she? DiggerXOO CHAPTER 13 UP!
1. Antiques Can Be Deadly

Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own this series

Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own this series?

Spoilers for books 9 and under. On with the story!

Kira idly followed her mom through the antique store, rolling her emerald eyes every time she "oohed" and "ahhed". Kira was about to ask when they were leaving when a shining object caught her eye. She raised an eyebrow at the amethyst and silver necklace that a salesman was polishing. He noticed the 12 year old girl eyeing his merchandise.

"So you have and interest in this?" The man motioned to the necklace. Kira nodded. "Well, your in luck. "'Cause this piece of….ancient….er….beauty, happens to be on sale for only 30.00."

Kira's eyes shone. "I'll take it!" She pulled out exact change from her jeans and put on the counter. The man smiled and handed her the necklace. "Thank you very much sir!"

The man smirked. "No, thank _you_." With that last sentence he turned away to dust an old vase. Kira skipped happily back to her mom.

"Oh, there you are, Kira. It's time to go." Kira sighed with relief as her mom gathered her shopping bags and headed out to the car. Kira twisted a lock of raven black hair while fingered her newly-found jewelry simultaneously.

--

That night Kira sat in bed looking at the curious markings on her necklace. On the surface of the amethyst, there was an owl with outstretched wings, the feather tips brushing the edge of the silver. Kira just shrugged and flipped the light switch. She rolled over fell asleep instantly.

--

Kira blinked and sat up. Where was her room? She thought. Kira was sitting on a cliff overlooking a vast ocean. She opened her beak and yawned….wait….her BEAK?! She screeched involuntarily, looking herself over. Stretching out her arms, Kira discovered that they were now wings with brown and tanish feathers. The same colored feathers covered her chest and back. Her legs were featherless and ended in talons. "I-I-I'm an owl?!" Kira shreed. Checking herself again, she confirmed that she was now a Burrowing Owl. Oddly enough, her eyes were still the same sharp emerald green. And as if things couldn't get any worse, Kira saw another owl coming straight towards her.

That chapter was more or less a prologue. So stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review!

-Spottedleaf Out!


	2. Digger

Disclaimer:…

Disclaimer:…..if I didn't own the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series last chapter, do you really thing I own it now?

Kira wilfed at the sight of the owl coming towards her. She squinted and realized that it was a Burrowing Owl like her. A memory flashed through her mind.

_Flashback_

_Kira put down the third book of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole and picked up the fourth one. She hesitated before opening it though. She thought about her favorite character so far. _Digger. Definitely Digger._ She thought._

_End Flashback_

By the time she snapped out of her trance-like state, the Burrowing Owl had nearly reached her. The owl, clearly male, lighted down right in front of her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The owl demanded.

"M-my n-name i-i-is K-Kira and I just sorta woke up here." Kira stuttered.

"Hmmm…my name is-" He was cut off by Kira.

"Digger! Your name is Digger!"

"Yes…how did you know?"

"Ummm..."

"It doesn't matter. Come on. I'm taking you to Coryn, our king."

"Wait. What about Boron and Barran?"

"They have….perished."

"Oh…"

"It doesn't matter. Come." Digger took off with Kira flying awkwardly in tow. Digger looked back at her in disbelief. "Have you never flown a day in your life?"

"To tell you the truth no."

Digger gave her a skeptic look and shook his head. Kira tried her best to innocent and failed miserably.

Digger sighed. "Flap your wings and rudder your tail feathers."(**AN/I am not a bird so I have NO idea how to fly)**

Kira nodded and did a test flight.

"Not bad. But not perfect. Come ON now. No more delays." Digger critiqued irritably. Kira flapped her wings once more and rose into a bit of an unsteady flight. Digger led her through the entrance and into the parliament's hollow.

"Greetings Digger. Who is this newcomer?" Said a Barn Owl, who Kira took to be Coryn, the leader of the Guardians.

--

Kind of a cliffy. Please review!

-Spottedleaf Out!


	3. Meeting Everyone

Disclaimer: As much as I want to…

Disclaimer: As much as I want to…..I do not own it…..

Oh and some of the characters may be a little ooc and I'm sorry.

--

"Kira. My name is Kira." Kira said with a bit of a wavering voice. _What is happening? Is this because of _

_something I did?_ She wracked her brain for anything that could have been the cause of this. _The necklace! _

_Of course! _Kira looked down and noticed that she was still wearing it. Coryn looked at her thoughtfully.

"I would allow you to stay here if you wish."

"What!?" Digger cut in. "How do we know she isn't a spy…for….oh. Never mind."

Kira giggled….er churred softly at Digger's mistake. "Yeah, how could I be a spy for the Pure Ones if I'm not a Tyto?"

Digger glared at her. "Come on." He started out of the hollow.

"You say that a lot, don't you?"

Digger ignored her and kept flying, but Coryn's voice stopped him. "You too had better get along."

"Why?" Digger landed on a branch near Kira.

"Because, Kira is sharing a hollow with you."

"What!? With him/her!?" They both screeched.

Coryn churred. "Yes. Now go."

Kira let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay. Let's go Digger. You lead the way."

Digger nodded and flew out with Kira behind him. They flew up through the trunk of the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole until Digger slowed and landed in a hollow with five other owls in it, talking. One of the owls, and Elf Owl, looked up in surprise. "Hello Digger. Who's this?" She asked.

"Gylfie, this is Kira, the newest member of the great tree." Digger replied.

"Ah. Well, nice to meet you Kira."

"And you Gylfie." Kira blinked and ducked her head in a gesture of greeting. The rest of the owls were looking at her now. A Barn Owl who was apparently sitting on eggs introduced herself.

"My name is Pellimore or just Pelli."

"I'm Soren. Pelli's mate." Said another Barn Owl, the same age as Pelli, but male.

"I'm Eglantine. Soren's sister." Said the last Barn Owl who was younger than Soren but not by much.

"And I'm Twilight." A huge owl with silver and gray feathers said. _A Great Gray. Cool. _Kira thought.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you." Kira hooted.

"Your nest is over here." Digger motioned to a nest with moss in it next to his own. Kira nodded and looked out of a hole in the hollow. It was almost dawn.

Twilight yawned. "Time to get some sleep. Good light everyone."

"Good light." All of the owls said

--

Yes! Finally! It took me all morning to write this chapter! Please read and review! Flames and praise appreciated!

-Spottedleaf Out!


	4. The Snowy Owl

Yay

Yay! Chappie 4!

Disclaimer: sighs Still don't own it.

--

Digger awoke just as the sun was setting. He felt puzzled though, as to why something was cuddled up next to him….Kira!" He looked down quickly and confirmed his guess. Digger sighed, thinking it was time to eat, so he should wake up Kira. But she looked so peaceful…so… _Stop it! Get a grip Digger!_ He mentally slapped himself and fluttered his wings gently. Kira woke with a start.

"Who? What? Where?" She swung her head around looking for danger. Digger churred at her reaction.

"Nothing. It's almost time to eat." He explained.

"Ah. That makes sense. Shouldn't we wake the others?"

Digger had been staring at her when she started talking and only heard her question.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah. Come on." Digger hopped over to Soren and started poking him with his talon.

"You say that a lot, don't you?" Kira teased, hopping over to Gylfie.

"You know, you're really starting to frink me off." Soren grumbled as Digger poked him for the tenth time. "Hello? Earth to Digger?"

"Huh? What?" Digger blinked rapidly.

"It's not like you to space out Digger." Gylfie said worriedly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Digger reassured the Elf Owl. Soren and Kira had gotten everyone else up and now they were staring, concerned.

"Okay…" Gylfie said skeptically.

"We'll be late! We have to go!" Eglantine urged.

"You're right!" Twilight shreed. He raised his enormous wings and flew off. Soren looked at Eglantine, then to Digger, then to Gylfie, and then to Kira. He too took off with Eglantine and Gylfie in tow. Digger blinked and said,

"We should go."

"Yeah." Kira took off and glided down to where the others landed. She saw them sitting in front of a snake with plates and nutshell cups along her back. Digger who had somehow made it down before her, moved over to make room. Kira settled herself and saw a roasted mouse and a cup of tea in front of her. She looked around and saw owls of all species eating and socializing. Shrugging, she picked up the teacup and took a sip. _Mmmm….delicious!_ Kira thought. She took a bite of the mouse and thought the same thing. Just as soon as Kira finished eating, an owl came barging into the hollow. A Snowy Owl by the looks of it. The Snowy slowly regained composure and stood.

"Pure Ones! They have been sighted coming this way. Apparently they have recruited hireclaws and are currently flying over Silverveil, but are quickly advancing." He spluttered.

Kira gasped. Digger narrowed his eyes and flew off as the commotion started. Coryn was barking orders with owls struggling to do his bidding. Kira decided that it would be a good idea to follow Digger.


	5. Don't Belong

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE FREAKIN' GUARDIAN'S SERIES

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE FREAKIN' GUARDIAN'S SERIES!! clears throat

--

Kira found Digger sitting on a cliff similar to the one she had been found on. She took a deep breath hopped over to the other Burrowing Owl. "Digger?"

"Yes?"

"I-I'm not going to stay at the great tree."

"What?" Digger felt a pain of sadness.

"You heard me."

"B-but why?"

"I don't belong here. I think-I think I'm going to train as a Rogue smith." Kira admitted.

"Oh. Who's going to teach you?"

"There are plenty of Rogue smiths around, but I think I'll seek out Gwyndor."

"I'll help you find him."

"Really? Oh thank you so much Digger!"

"No problem. We should leave after the battle, though. Otherwise, Coryn may get angry if we're not in it." Digger lied about the part of Coryn getting angry, but he wanted to spend as much time Kira as he could.

"M-Kay." Kira flew on back to the tree, leaving Digger to stare after her.

"Glaux what have I gotten myself into this time?" Digger muttered under his breath.


	6. Battle Claws

Disclaimer: Ummm…I'm out of witty remarks so…

Disclaimer: Ummm…I'm out of witty remarks so….I don't own the Guardians of Ga'Hoole series.

--

Kira flew into her sleeping hollow and saw Soren putting battle claws on. "Oh, there you are Kira. You need to put on these battle claws." Kira nodded grimly and slid her talons into the deadly fake ones. "Have you seen Digger?"

"Um, yeah. He's-" Kira broke off when Digger landed beside her. "Right here." She finished. Soren handed Digger a pair of battle claws too. Digger sighed.

"Another battle, eh? Well at least Twilight will be happy."

"Yeah…speaking of which, have you seen him? Or Otulissa?" Soren asked.

"Otulissa?" Kira echoed.

"She's a Spotted Owl." Digger explained. "Let's check the library." He suggested. Soren agreed. They lifted into the air, but Kira stayed on the ground, clutching her necklace with an iron talon. Digger looked back her over his shoulder. "You coming?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure." Kira released the necklace and flew after the friends she would soon leave behind.

--

Bah. This chapter was too short….anyways please review!!

Amanda


	7. Swears and Something Else

Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians series cuz if I did, Soren and Gylfie would be together along with Twilight and Otuliss

Disclaimer: I don't own the Guardians series cuz if I did, Soren and Gylfie would be together along with Twilight and Otulissa….

I am dedicating this chapter to ezyl's girl for all her wonderful reviews!

--

They found both Twilight and Otulissa in the library. Of course Twilight already had his battle claws on, but Otulissa just had her beak in a book. The Great Gray was apparently trying to pull her away from the book and put on a pair of battle claws, and Otulissa was clearly getting upset. Tears were even forming in her eyes. After a minute or two, and oblivious to the Spotted Owl's tears, Twilight stormed away angrily. "Umm…Twilight?"

"What!?" He snapped irritably. (**A.N/I didn't know owls had jaws…lol…did anyone get that joke?)**

Kira wilfed at his frigid reply. "Uh, well I was just wondering why your so angry at Otulissa."

Twilight's eyes flared in anger once more. "That frinkin' owl won't put on the frinkin' battle claws, just 'cause she wants to finish her frinkin' book!" Kira sighed in exasperation and shook her head. Then a saying her mom would say to her and Kira's little sister when they fought. Kira gave Twilight a sly look.

"You know…you always hurt the ones you love. And you and Otulissa bicker like an old married-er, mated couple." She churred and Twilight, if human would have been redder then a tomato. Same for Otulissa. Twilight eyed Otulissa nervously.

"Otulissa? Shouldn't you be preparing?" Digger asked.

"Fine. But Strix Emerilla always said-" Otulissa was cut off.

"Shut up!" Everyone but Twilight shrieked at her. Otulissa shut her beak then opened it again.

"Where are those battle claws Twilight?" The huge owl handed her the deadly pair weapons. "Thank you." Gratitude shown in her eyes, but perhaps a hint of something else…could it be…love? Twilight was about to look closer when an owl's shriek echoed throughout the whole tree.

"The Pure Ones have arrived!"


	8. The Pure Ones Invade

Disclaimer:…

Disclaimer:…..Do I even have to say it? I don't own anything!

Chapter dedicated to Lanilae- and- Turizo!

--

Kira panicked. She wilfed again (**A.N/ She seems to do this a lot doesn't she?)** and started quivering. Digger was desperately trying to calm her down. "Kira. Kira! Please calm down. Just. Calm. Down." He pleaded. Kira took a deep breath and stopped shaking. Digger sighed with relief. "You ok?" Kira nodded and a new fire burned in her emerald eyes.

"The Pure Ones won't know what 'em."

"You better believe it." Digger agreed. Kira took off, and flew out of the tree, lighting down on a branch just outside the library, her necklace bouncing against her soft breast feathers. "I've always thought you got that necklace from the Rogue smith of Silverveil, but considering Nyra killed her that's not possible. So where _did_ you get it?"

"Uh, um…some place with…uh…lots…of old…stuff…"

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about. Well come on we better join the battle-" He was cut off by a bloodcurdling screech and then the broken body of a Barn Owl fell from the sky, right in front of the two Burrowing Owls. Another Barn Owl hovered directly above the first one. Kira took the second one to be Soren.

"No!" Soren's cry of despair rose high above the sounds of battle.

"W-what's wrong Soren? Who is that?" Kira asked warily, afraid of the answer.

"P-Pelli. Nyra kn-knocked her off the nest t-to get the e-eggs b-but I killed Nyra. He stuttered as tears rolled down his moon-shaped face. Kira gasped. Then she tuned her head to see a Grass Owl coming straight towards her battle claws outstretched. Kira screeched, saw a flash of red and then the haunting melody of battle shrieks and owl dying followed her into unconsciousness.


	9. Departure

Disclaimer: Look at my profile

Disclaimer: Look at my profile. Is my name Kathryn Lasky? Didn't think so.

Kira awoke sometime after the battle feeling stiff and sore. Several cuts covered her body, but none too serious. "Ooh," She moaned. "What happened?" Digger, who was apparently watching over her answered,

"That Grass Owl attacked you. I fought him of and after a few minutes of chaos and turmoil, the Pure Ones retreated."

"How long was I out?"

"Only about 4 hours."

"Ok. But what about Soren and Pelli?"

Digger's expression turned from joy to grief. "Soren lived. But Pelli…did not."

"O-oh. Um…well…I need to get going. Remember, I'm going to look for Gwyndor and you said you would help me." Kira got painfully to her feet.

"A promise is a promise. Let's go." Digger hopped over to the hole in the tree trunk, Kira nodded and followed him out of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree.

_Destiny, here I come. _Kira thought happily as they flew off and dissolved into tiny specks in the distant sunset.

That was an extremely short chapter --

But thank you for all the reviews! Especially ezyl's girl who is my most loyal reviewer! Keep the reviews up!

Amanda C


	10. Gwyndor the Rogue Smith

It's only been about a week since I last updated but it feels like forever TT

It's only been about a week since I last updated but it feels like forever TT.

Disclaimer: Since ya'll don't seem to get, I guess I'll just have to keep screaming it in your face. I DON'T OWN POKEMON!!

By the way, I don't know where Gwyndor's forge really is, so I made it up.

--

Digger and Kira flew towards Beyond the Beyond, where many Rogue smiths set up their forges and where dire wolves could be deadly. "Uh, Digger? Are-are you _sure_ that this is the right place?"

"Positive. Gwyndor's forge should be right about…here!" He pointed to where two giant triangular boulders against a mountainside leaned on each other to form a stone tent. Smoke curled and wisped out of the top. Kira took a deep breath and landed in front of the forge.

"Gw-Gwyndor? Are you there? I-I wish to speak with you." Kira stuttered as she approached the entrance. A rather gruff and ash covered Masked Owl came out to face the two Burrowing Owls.

"Yes? What do you want?" Gwyndor asked not exactly meanly but not quite welcoming either.

"I, er came from the Great Ga'Hoole Tree and I really don't think that I belong there…so I was wondering if you would mentor me." Kira looked to her talons nervously.

Gwyndor narrowed his eyes. "I will mentor you. But do not be disobedient."

Kira's eyes shone happily. "Oh thank you sir!" As soon as those word escaped her beak, a memory raced through her mind.

_Flashback:_

"_Thank you sir!"_

"_No, thank _you._" The man smirked mischievously and turned away to polish an old vase. _

End Flashback

As much as she tried to, Kira couldn't shake the memory away. It was haunting her almost. Finally deciding to ignore it, she turned away to say good-bye to Digger. Despite only knowing him for about a week, Kira felt tears come to her eyes. "I-I'm going to miss you Digger." She sobbed. Digger too had tears in his eyes.

"I'll miss you too Kira." Digger walked up to her and placed a wing on her shoulder. Kira sighed and followed Gwyndor into his forge. She heard the soft flutter of wings as Digger took off, and then she was alone except for the Masked Owl known as Gwyndor.

--

That too was a sadly short chapter. sighs oh well. An update's and update. Review!


	11. I'm So Sorry To My Reviewers

Author's Note

_**Author's Note!!**_

Ok. I have lost my drafts. I am unable to continue my story until I find them. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! I am frantic in my search. Anyone who helps giving me ideas where they could be will get some cookies. HELP!!

Your Confuzzled and Chaotic Author,

Amanda.


	12. Part 1: A Fiery Experience

Rejoice for I have found my drafts

Rejoice for I have found my drafts!

Nicole: And _where _exactly did you find them?

Me: -grumbles-

Nicole: Excuse me?

Me: In the drawer I put them in….

Nicole: That's what I thought

Me: Now on-

Nicole: Aren't you going to introduce me?

Me: Right. This is my devious, diabolical demon of a 7 year old little sister, Nicole.

Nicole: -grins evilly- That's right. Now one with the story!

Me: That's my line!

Kira marveled at the sight before her. Different kinds of hammered metals hung on the dirt and stone walls. Cubbyholes were dug out of the walls and Gwyndor's tools were placed neatly in them. Kira moved her vision to the fire and looked into it, thinking, _I hope I can cope here…_ Gwyndor's voice shook her back to earth.

"You will be sleeping up on that ledge," He paused and swept a wing up to where the giant boulders leaned against the mountain side, a bit of soil had eroded away to an owl-sized ledge. "And will do what I tell you when I tell you. If you have any questions feel free to ask."

"Ok. Are we going to be doing anything now?"

"No. We will start at First Black, as to get an early go at it."

--

Kira awoke the next night to Gwyndor shaking her gently. "Come on now. We don't have all night." The those words made thoughts of Digger come into her mind. Gwyndor must have noticed her distant look for her said, "You're missin' that other owl ain't 'cha?" Kira nodded sadly. "Perhaps…you ain't cut out to be a Rogue smith. You're a bit distracted, if you know what I mean." Kira's green eyes flared in anger.

"I can do this! Nothing will get in the way of me reaching my goal."

"Now that's the spirit! Let's get you to the forge." The Masked Owl glided down the few yards of the ledge to where the forge was. Kira followed and settled herself near the fire. Coals that varied in color, orange, yellow, even a little blue, were set in a corner. Kira took a step back into the corner with the bonk coals. She didn't know that they were there and her tail feathers burst into flame upon brushing a particularly hot one.

"Ack! Gwyndor! Help!" She danced around, fluttering her wings helplessly. Gwyndor sighed and rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be a long night." He put out the flaming tail feathers with some mud. "Glaux help me." He sighed again.

--

Part 2: Hard Work Has It's Rewards

"Ok. Now carefully lower the tongs with the iron into the fire. Good." Gwyndor decided to wait one more night because of "the accident".

"Like this?"

"Yes take it out now hurry." Kira swiftly pulled the slab of iron out of the fire and followed Gwyndor's instructions.

"Quickly hammer it into the shape you choose." The Burrowing Owl picked up the hammer and….guess what? She commenced hammering. (A/N: No, because you dig with hammer. What else is she gonna do with it?) "Stick it back in the fire again." (A/N: Oh and by the way, I don't know how to forge a weapon because I AM NOT A BLACKSMITH. So don't come reviewing that I didn't write something right.)

"'Kay."

"Now….take it out and hammer it again." The iron was starting to have a deadly point. It looked like a spear tip. "Now that's pretty good. Not great, but good. That looks a bit like a weapon."

"Could we use it somehow?"

"I think if we attach it to the end of a stick."

"Okay. Want me to go find one?" Kira offered.

"Yes. Make sure it's not too thin but then again, not too think."

"Gotcha." Kira hopped out of the stone enclosure and flew off to find a stick. She scanned the area. "Man, I have got to get used to this amazing vision." She muttered. "Ah, perfect!" Kira swooped down and grasped the branch in her talons. She went back to Gwyndor and placed the stick at his talons.

"Thank you." Gwyndor picked up the stick in one talon and held down the spear tip in another. He pushed the stick against the still cooling metal so it stayed until he could get a piece of rabbit hide and tied them together. "This could work as a weapon. Would you like to try it out?"

"Of course.

"Good. Now go on."

"Right." Kira picked up the spear and once again left Gwyndor's forge. She practiced and practiced. After a few hours of trying to balance her new found weapon without spinning wildly out of control, Kira was finally able to strike down the target she hung on a cliff. "Yes! Finally!"

--

Part 3: Missing Her

Digger made it back to The Great Ga'Hoole Tree safely and ever since was thinking about Kira. Otulissa noticed how withdrawn he was and decided to talk to him. "Digger?"

"Yeah?"

"You're missing her, aren't you?"

"What? N-no. O-of course not. Why would I?"

"Because you love her. Don't lie." Digger sighed.

"You're right, Otulissa. But she's a Rogue smith now." Otulissa looked thoughtful.

"Well perhaps Kira would like to train under Bubo instead?"

"That's a great idea! Thank you!"

"Your welcome."

"Don't you think you should admit your feelings to Twilight if I do to Kira?"

"W-what? I-I don't know what you're talking about." Otulissa huffed.

"Sure. Well I'm going to go. Be back soon." Digger flew out of the hollow leaving Otulissa to ponder his words.

--

Part 4: Without a Trace

Kira snuck past a sleeping Gwyndor, spear in talons. She breathed a silent sigh of relief when she escaped the hollow unseen. "Perfect. Now I can get in some more practice with this stupid spear." Kira whispered under her breath. She hung up her target and threw the spear. It only went about 3 feet. If she were an anime character, Kira would have sweat dropped. "That didn't work out very well." She was so engrossed in her training; she didn't notice a shadow creeping over the moon. The shadow swooped down and clamped it's talon's down on Kira, one on each wing. "Gwyndor!" She shreed. The Masked Owl awoke instantly, but even that was too late. For by the time he made it out of the forge, the shadow, and Kira with it, was gone without a trace.

Me: MWAHAHAHAHA!! A cliffhanger! I am so evil.

Nicole: Yes you are.

Me: Well-OOOOOH! POCKY! –runs to the box sitting on the counter-

Nicole: -sweat drops- Apparently the authoress is too busy to bring upon the ending of this chapter. So uh, please review! Oh and Amanda wanted to say that not only does she NOT own GoG, this Chappie is dedicated to Narutoboylover212.

Me:MMMMM….CHOCOLATE!! -.- ITS YODA!! Hehehe…


	13. Epilogue: To The Ends Of The Earth

MUWAHAHAHA

MUWAHAHAHA!! This is the last Chappie! And I'm sorry for not updating for about a week or so. I've been busy with school getting out, planning my summer,-

Nicole: And being plain lazy.

Me: No one asked you.

Nicole: Yeah, but everyone always wants to know what I think.

Me: -clenched teeth- on with the story…..

Disclaimer: Sadly for the last time…..I do not own the Guardians series….

Digger felt tears well up in his eyes as Gwyndor told him what happened the previous night. The Burrowing Owl arrived, looking for Kira to tell her the good news that she _could_ stay at the great tree, when Gwyndor flagged him down. "Gone? Just like that?"

"Yes. I woke up when I heard Kira screech, but whatever took her had flown away."

"It couldn't have just disappeared like that." Digger insisted. Gwyndor merely nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry, lad, but it looks that way."

Digger swung his around to look at the full moon. "Don't worry, Kira. No matter what it takes, I will save you even I have to go to the ends of the Earth. I swear."

HAHA! A cliffy! Now you'll all have to wait for the sequel! See you then!


End file.
